A Kiss in the Rain
by Skywolf24
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle both give their heart's confession while standing in the Florence rain. Inspired and credited by the beautiful artwork of (dumblyd0re).


**A Kiss in the Rain**

**Inspired by the beautiful artwork of ****dumblyd0re (Jen) at DeviantArt**

**Art Credit to (Jen)**

**A disclaimer: All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics **

* * *

**{A Kiss in the Rain}**

The essence twilight brushed over the fading Florence sky like a giant canvas of Western color. Wispy clouds of azure blues and light purples mixed together into a brilliant spectrum of atmospheric romance and concealed passion for two concealed travelers, the billionaire prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne and the elusive jewel thief Selina Kyle, walked blissfully on the terra-cotta cobble stone streets. Tarnished light from the descending horizon became captured on their bodies, the perfect day was almost over for the new-found explores of love.

As they walked holding the other's hand with gentleness of their squeeze, the scent of murky puddles from the unexpected afternoon rain nestled against their noses. There was a hint of airy rain drenching their skin, and the faint rumbles of the rolling thunder echoing in their ears, but instead of running from the drifting storm, they stood in the middle of it, allowing light droplets to soak their bodies.

Bruce took a moment, stopping in his tracks as he stared deeply at her, with glistening metallic hazel eyes, hooded with the shadow of his past but lightened with the hope of his promising future. He dared himself not to blink, and raked his tender gaze over her curvaceous body, she was wearing a plain cobalt blue dress, almost the same color of the rare poppy he found back in the Tibetan mountains, but she was pure and not deceptive as the flower he once held in his tattered gloved hands. She was real, and did not create illusions when he grasped her beauty and inhaled her scent of fresh rose petals and ginger spice. He bore a gentle, sincere gaze into her, looking at the flawless white pearls adored by her graceful neck. She was beautiful in the necklace, a cherished memento of his life in Gotham and a promise of everlasting love imbedded in each orb.

Selina curled her full red lips into a beautiful and yet amusing smile, her dark coffee-colored eyes gleamed with delight at the umbra firmly grasped in his hand. The handle rested on his collar-bone, as he blocked out the shafts of the fading sun, giving them privacy from the enchanting scenery around them. Glimmers of amber became captured into her ponytail as she inched her heels a few steps back, feeling the heat in her cheeks form as her creamy features became flushed. This was undeniable bliss between them. No tension, over tangos of hurtful and truthful words, but the whirs of the glistening pools of water and their breath.

She took a moment to embrace the man before her, no longer the menacing Dark Knight, who struck the underbelly of Gotham's underworld or the recluse prince who hid himself away in his own castle. He was unmasked, heart and soul. His laughter was pure happiness and his eyes dazzled with trust.

"What are you staring at, Miss Kyle?" Bruce asked, with a playful tone in his low voice. His eyes were focused on her unguarded expression as the edges of his lips upturned into a genuine smirk. "Don't tell me you spotted another jewelry shop?" he quickly scanned the area, with an intense glare

Selina felt the urge to roll her eyes, but instead she flattered him with a sly grin."I think I was staring at something far more valuable for a girl to steal than a diamond necklace, Mr. Wayne." she pointed out, settling her eyes down at his infectious lips. A definition of youth and firmness creating a perfect arch of a savored kiss waiting for a soul mate to finally claim it from that gorgeous mouth of his. He was dressed in a something a tourist would wear, muted purple shirt over top a plain white T-shirt and the same aviator sunglasses he bought with him from Wayne Manor, and jeans that fitted smug around his trim waist. He was a perfect dream to hold onto and a shoulder to lean on when she felt the ground sinking underneath her feet.

"That would be what," he asked, quirking his eyebrow at her, grinning like an idiot. "Is it something to do with what's in my wallet?"

"Sorry, what you're just going to have figured it out on your own."

He merely shrugged to himself as he lifted her hand gracefully up and brushed his soft lips over her knuckles, his nose pushed against her dainty fingers as he inhaled the lavender scented lotion imbedded in her skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment and breathed in her youthful essence, not realizing his fingers let go of the handle of the umbra making the sunset bathed over them.

Selina looked at him with her big and accepting dark eyes, as light sparked in the depth of coffee and placed her hand on her chest, adored by his romantic gesture. Her red lips parted to curve into a content smile, listening to him inhale and feeling his mouth open over her fingers. She took a long minute and stare at the surreal peace etched over his chiseled features and his whole body embraced the warmth and he let go of the heartache of his past and built his heart back up, by brick to brick.

When she pulled her hand away from his lips, his eyes opened, hooded and desired-filled. She leaned in forward and brushed her lips over his mouth, and then felt the surge of her own passion gush through her veins as she lunged into him, barely knocking him off his feet and crushed a kissed hard, loving and assuring on his lips. He kissed back, encircling his solid arm around her body as his back collided with the stone arch of the bridge. He was melting into her, against his will as he took the lead and embraced his kiss fully, without any hint of breaking away. She closed her eyes, feeling his large hand frame over her face as his forehead pressed against hers and his sloped nose became parallel with hers. She pulled back merely inches away, allowing his lips to roam over the curve of her jaw and then down the side of her neck, where he rested his savory mouth on her pulse point and then closed his eyes as tears rolled down his sharp cheeks and stained the silk of her dress.

Selina gave him a watery smile as her fingers stroked his thick waves of hair and she whispered, "I think you figured out the answer to my question, handsome."

He lifted his gaze, his hazel orbs glistening with tears, as a vaguest hint of a smile brushed over his moist lips. She placed her hand over his strong heart.

The last of the light of sunset darkening around them and Bruce kissed her once more, before whispering a breath over her lips, "I love you."

He took her hand and lifted up once again to his lips and kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes and imagine a golden wedding band on her ring finger as he felt her pulse steady and voice confess,

"I love you too, Bruce."


End file.
